Defying Gravity
by Queen O' Randomness
Summary: Oneshot on how Fred and George were 'Defying Gravity' and getting away from Umbridge. Songfic to Defying Gravity from Wicked.


**Do I look like I own anything? Nope. Weird thing that popped into my head while listening to my ipod. **

"George, since this is our last year, and with Dumbledore gone-"Fred started

"-Our new Head needs a bit of mayhem-"George said.

"-And we always planned to go out with a bang."

**  
**_Fred - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once,  
instead of flying off the handle!_

I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever

George sang while looking very confused while doing so. Just as Fred was going to say something he started to sing were George left off.****

_I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition_

_So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now...   
_**  
**Soon both twins were singing in harmony with each other. Although it only sounded like one voice being played twice.

**  
**_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap_

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down...

George broke the harmonic duet.

**  
**Can't I make you understand, you're having delusions of grandeur...?**   
**

Fred picked up where George left off. As if trying convince him to sabotage Umbridge, even though George was already convinced.

**  
**_I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But 'till I try, I'll never know  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love - I guess I have lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost_

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down...  
**  
**"George, come with me. Think of what we could do - together.

"The Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs?"

"It will have to be our whole stock, bet we'll manage." ****

_I'm Limited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been, George,  
Dreams the way we planned 'em_

If we work in tandem

There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I   
Defying gravity

They'll never bring us down...

The next day Fred and George were ready to cross the line, once and for all. After sending Icle-Roniekinns, Hermione, and Harry in the direction of the Great Hall they blended in with the crowd descending the stairs to lunch. They waited behind the door behind the tapestry by Umbridge's office until they saw the Boy Wonder enter. When they saw him exit they set the fire works off. That night they were heroes in the common room, but they weren't done yet. Within the following week they had created a portable swamp big enough to fill a corridor.

And according to the plan, they allowed themselves to be caught by Umbridge. Filch soon elbowed his way through the crowd.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," He wheezed waving the form about. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting….Oh, let me do it now…"

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge said. "You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school." She said to Fred and George.

"You know what? I don't think we are." Fred turned to George. "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Defiantly" George agreed. Before Umbridge could protest both twins raised their wands and said together, "Accio Brooms!" People ducked just in time to see two brooms make their way to the twins-heavy chains still attached. They stopped right in front of the twins.

"We won't be seeing you." Fred said.

"Yeah, don't bother keeping in touch." George added. With that the twins turned to the crowd. Telling them how to acquire their own Portable Swamp. With that the twins broke out of Hogwarts, singing. ****

_So if you care to find me  
Look towards Diagon Alley  
As someone told me lately -  
Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me -_

Tell them how we're  
Am defying gravity!  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity!  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Hogwarts  
No Umbridge that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring us down! 

The twins turned to see their friend Lee Jordan laughing.

"You two….ahahah….singing…."

"Gred,"

"Yes Forge?"

"We've gotta stop letting dad take us to see muggle plays."_  
_**  
**


End file.
